1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to controlling a robot arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot may perform a pick-and-place function by controlling a motion of its arm.
However, when a motion of the robot is not accurately controlled or the robot arm is misaligned as the pick-and-place function is repeatedly performed, a work accuracy decreases, thereby leading to uneconomical performance.
Accordingly, self-diagnosis for determining whether the robot arm is misaligned is needed.